


Blinding Lights

by AcidRain9



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, KataIchi - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Son mi OTP culposo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidRain9/pseuds/AcidRain9
Summary: "—Lo último que harás será pasar tus ojos sobre todo mi cuerpo para asegurarte de que este ileso, porque no puedes evitarlo...""—Y entonces me daré cuenta de que estas bien, que te conservas en una sola pieza y te volveré a echar de aquí"Juntos, Katakuri e Ichiji eran un extraño caso.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Blinding Lights

**Blinding Lights**

I been tryna call  
I been on my own for long enough  
Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe  
I'm going through withdrawals  
You don't even have to do too much  
You can turn me on with just a touch, baby

The Weeknd; Blinding Lights

_Y aquí vamos de nuevo_

Ichiji suspiro mientras abría la puerta de su departamento, coloco las llaves en la mesa y camino cadenciosamente ——pisada tras pisada, pequeña, misteriosa——, había visto el auto híbrido de dogtooth estacionado cerca, y aunque desde afuera las luces estaban apagadas, ya sabía que esta noche estaba esperando por él.

En medio de la negrura vio el destello plateado del estandarte que colgaba del grueso cuello y reconoció la letra del centro, era una _C._

_‹‹Charlotte››_

——Lo primero que harás será pedirme que salga de tu departamento... —— escucho el murmullo salir de una voz áspera y ronca, e Ichiji prendió la lámpara para que los estremecedores ojos rojos no fueran lo único que iluminará la sala.

Entonces lo vio, la enorme silueta masculina estaba descansando cómodamente sobre su sofá de piel natural, tenía las piernas abiertas de lado a lado y sus pesadas botas de cuero, sucias de lodo, estropeaban el impecable color blanco de su alfombra.

El pelirrojo había cambiado cada cerradura de puerta y ventanas hace menos de una semana, y estaba pensando seriamente en contratar un sistema de alarma más eficaz, pero probablemente ni eso frenaría a Charlotte Katakuri, el hombre era un profesional.

——No hace falta ser un genio para intuir eso, estas allanando propiedad privada——respondió poniendo la suela de su zapato sobre la bota izquierda de Katakuri, dándole un ligero pisotón. ——Podría llamar a la policía ahora mismo.

——¿A tu padre? ——destilaba sarcasmo.

——Tienes una extraña intuición para aparecerte cuando de peor humor estoy. ——Ichiji lo miró por un momento, con su cara fríamente indiferente antes de ofrecerle una pequeña mueca, que apenas era una curva. 

No importaba que Katakuri estuviera invitado o no, su casa se había vuelto un refugio para él, e Ichiji no sabía si debía de sentirse halagado de que uno de los tiburones más gordos de la ciudad lo honrara con su presencia o no. Katakuri era un miembro de alto calibre de una de las organizaciones más peligrosas de toda la ciudad, incluso había una recompensa por su cabeza, una excesivamente alta.

Su madre se dedicaba a controlar todo asunto que tuviera relación con la distribución de armas, drogas o prostitución en los rumbos más bajos, era una reina de lo grotesco, y tenía a mucha gente trabajando para ella, desde distribuidores que no eran una amenaza realmente grave a monstruosos mercenarios como Katakuri.

Katakuri era el peor de todos ellos.

Katakuri era su pilar y su pieza clave.

Su padre lo sabía, Judge conocía cada nombre y seudónimo de todo rostro relacionado con _Big Mom_ , ——apodo por el que Linlin era llamada——, y su padre no era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo jefe de la policía del estado.

——Sabes que si alguien te ve aquí habrá problemas... ——Katakuri bufo mientras lo escuchaba, Ichiji no era ninguna macabra Julieta, ni él ningún Romeo, ellos no eran una historia de Shakespeare, simplemente _jodian_ cuando la necesidad de deshago físico era muy evidente. ——No puede haber ningún tipo de conexión entre nosotros, los periodistas ya especulan mucho, son peores que las ratas.

Ichiji sabía que estaba en el ojo del huracán gracias a todos los trapos sucios de su padre que amenazaban con ver la luz, y él apostaba por convertirse en el ayudante más joven del fiscal de la ciudad, así que su reputación sería muy cuestionable si su nombre se hilaba con el de ese molesto criminal.

——Estaba esperando a que dijeras eso. ——había un diminuto ápice de diversión en el tono de Katakuri.

——Y según tú, ¿qué más voy a hacer? ——bosquejo una sonrisa metódica y coloco una mano sobre su cadera, flexionando una de sus piernas.

——Te recargaras en la pared y cruzaras los brazos mientras mueves el talón, cinco veces, siempre lo haces cinco veces, también me reclamaras traer olor a pólvora y sangre a tu casa.

La mirada de Ichiji recorrió minuciosamente la diminuta gragea que el hombre de cabello granate lanzaba al aire, había tenido que cerrar la boca de último momento para reprimir la queja que estaba a nada de expresar, y metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos para evitar cruzar los brazos, tal y como Katakuri había predicho, porque aquel hombre nunca se equivocaba con nada, jamás lo hacía.

——¿Terminaste de divertirte analizándome, Dogtooth? Porque si no estás aquí para matarme ——cosa que bien sabía, eventualmente podría ocurrir. Mezclar a los Charlotte y los Vinsmoke en los mismos negocios, solo podía culminar con la destrucción de alguien. ——O por algún trabajo de mi padre, deberías de irte.

——No, pero casi término——volvió a arrojar la gragea y la atrapo entre sus enormes manos. ——Lo último que harás será pasar tus ojos sobre todo mi cuerpo para asegurarte de que este ileso, porque no puedes evitarlo...

Ichiji apretó los labios y trago con dificultad, desviando los ojos hacia otro lado. Camino hacia el escaparate de su vinoteca, agarro una copa que estaba colgada sobre el techo del mueble y saco una botella, sirviéndose elegantemente un trago. ——Neandertal presumido——hilvanó a lo bajo.

Niji solía divertirse cuando Ichiji trataba de deshacerse del criminal y enviarlo fuera, entonces decía que parecía una anciana amargada echando al holgazán de su marido a la calle, ocasionando que Yonji le acompañara en las burlas, pero Niji era simplemente un completo estúpido cuya única alegría en el mundo era estresar a otros.

Aunque tal vez tenía razón y juntos, el mercenario y el hijo del corrupto trabajador del gobierno eran un extraño caso.

——Y entonces me daré cuenta de que estas bien, que te conservas en una sola pieza y te volveré a echar de aquí, largo. ——sonrió bebiendo a pequeños sorbos el alcohol.

Katakuri observo como sus suaves y llenos labios iban tintándose de un fuerte carmín y secretamente se devoro aquel suspiro de satisfacción que desgarro la garganta del Vinsmoke.

——Y los dos sabemos que ni aun así me voy a marchar...

El Charlotte se colocó detrás del pelirrojo, pego el pecho contra su espalda y acaricio su cuello con la punta de su nariz, olfateo su aroma; fresia y loción.

Ichiji se estremeció.

——Algún día eventualmente lo harás, te cansaras de venir aquí y verme, así que puedo esperar a que eso ocurra, deseo tanto que ocurra. —un espasmo involuntario lo invadió cuando Katakuri mordió su oreja, entrecerró los ojos. ——A que por fin te aburras de venir a mí.

——Entonces se paciente y espera todo lo que tengas que esperar. ——desabrocho los botones de la camisa, sin preocuparse en ser cuidadoso con la seda.

Pasó la lengua sobre sus hombros y la tela por fin cayó al suelo revelando el cuerpo de un muchacho joven, de sutiles músculos, un maniquí cansado pero hermoso.

——Es cuestión de tiempo, los humanos somos así——la voz de Ichiji se quebró, Katakuri hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello e inhaló, un profundo hormigueo recorrió su vientre.

——¿Así como?

——Inconformes. Cuando sabemos que tenemos algo asegurado el interés se acaba.

——¿Tengo tu casa asegurada? ——Sus manos ——ásperas, callosas, hechas para el trabajo duro——recorrieron su abdomen, deslizándose en el borde de sus pantalones sexualmente, burlándose de su vientre.

Desabrocho el botón y corrió el cierre, subió sus dedos, rozando sus omóplatos y los huesos de su cadera, rasgando con las uñas la suave carne de su estómago plano.

——¿Te tengo a ti asegurado?

——Ni en tus mejores sueños, Charlotte Katakuri. ——Ichiji saboreo una a una las letras de aquel nombre. 

Katakuri lo hizo girar abruptamente, sostuvo sus caderas y recargo con brusquedad una de sus manos sobre la base de la vinoteca, recreando la sinfonía de estacatos de vidrio tintineando juntos, atrapo el delgado marco de Ichiji entre el mueble y él.

——Lo cual es de esperarse, porque no acostumbro a dormir mucho, Ichiji...

——¿Sera por las pesadillas de toda la gente a la que has matado? ——respondió cínicamente sobre sus labios, contorneándose lascivamente los suyos con la punta de su lengua.

——Yo lo atribuiría a simple insomnio ocasional. ——sus ojos estuvieron sobre los de Ichiji, oscureciéndose en una mezcla de seriedad y broma. ——Tal vez yo he sido el arma homicida, pero tu tampoco estas limpio. Se que han tenido que rodar ciertas cabezas para asegurar tu brillante futuro.

——Infortunas colaterales que no puedo lamentar.

La primera vez que el camino de ambos hombres se cruzo fue hace dos años, cuando el padre de Ichiji busco su servicio para eliminar las piedras de su camino, él y Linlin habían pactado, él sería ciego y sordo solo por ellos, los dejaría hacer y deshacer a su conveniencia, pero ella se volvería su arma ocasional. Quid pro quo absoluto.

—— _El dinero en efectivo_ ——fueron sus palabras, siempre iba directo al grano.

—— _Hombre interesante, pero nada más_ — Ichiji había susurrado, lo vio recargado en el umbral de la puerta, y no fue verdad, ese hombre no era un cualquiera, no era simplemente “interesante” y ya, Katakuri era impresionante y atemorizante. Un ser que las masas consideraban digno de alabanza.

La segunda vez había sido una mala jugada del destino que, de entre todos los lugares, Katakuri estuviera desangrándose cerca del departamento de Ichiji, (su futuro santuario). Venía de asesinar a hombres importantes en los territorios de _Kaido,_ el “hombre de las bestias”, y por primera vez en toda su vida como mercenario, Katakuri no había salido completamente ileso.

Si Ichiji había estado sorprendido, no lo había dicho, pero contados eran los hombres que actuaban con la calma de Katakuri en momentos como esos. Él era estoico y ecuánime, haber seguido con vida y llegar tan lejos ya era impresionante, sobre todo cuando tenía una profunda incisión atravesándole la boca de un lado a otro.

El mensaje de su agresor había sido claro, y aunque la piel de Katakuri había sido el papel, el destinario era Big Mom...Había sido una advertencia, las calles estaban repletas de gente poderosa y ansiosa por iniciar una guerra.

Aunque, lo más increíble de todo había sido que de entre todo el mundo, Ichiji Vinsmoke, el mayor de los hijos varones de Judge y quien probablemente era el ser humano que reflejaba más indiferencia y hastió hacia toda vida ajena, se encargara de él.

——Deberías de ser menos insolente con la persona que te salvo la vida, Katakuri... ——la voz de Ichiji salió adormecida mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias del hombre más grande. ——Sigues en deuda conmigo, siempre estarás en deuda conmigo.

Cuando Katakuri había abierto los ojos, tenía una venda alrededor de su mandíbula y podía sentir toda el área punzando horriblemente, era el peor dolor que había experimentado en toda su vida, chispas en su retina lo hacían intentar parpadear, estaba mareado por el olor a productos médicos baratos y el dolor.

——" _Llevas horas durmiendo, no te quejaste ni cuando el efecto de la anestesia paso, tus heridas cerraran y dejaran horribles cicatrices, pero supongo que podrás lidiar con eso Dogtooth; me debes el dinero de la cirugía... los médicos clandestinos son un dolor en el trasero, creen que uno es una máquina de billetes y su silencio no es nada barato_."

Ichiji había estado sentado al lado de su cama aquella noche, sostenía de manera delicada una taza de café con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra pasaba las hojas de su libro con una calma espeluznante, su camisa blanca estaba llena de su sangre ——su rostro, su cabello, casi todo su cuerpo——, como si hubiera sido él el encargado de la cirugía y no Trafalgar Law.

Sus costosas y preciadas gafas habían sido quebradas y se encontraban tiradas en el suelo.

——" _Tú las aplastaste mientras te arrastraba hacia aquí_ ——limpió con delicadeza la comisura de su boca con una servilleta, y frunció el ceño, había sido un viaje difícil, el hombre pesaba una tonelada. —— _Lo cual es una pena, porque eran mis favoritas."_

Katakuri comprendió instantáneamente que no lo había salvado ninguna especie de ángel, porque Ichiji era mucho más parecido a un demonio antes que a un ente celestial.

Agarro su nuca con fuerza, enredando los dedos de manera tosca en los largos cabellos borgoña, Ichiji reprimió un gemido y fue obligado a arquear la espalda.

——¿Es que acaso todo lo que sabes hacer es hablar sobre negocios? ——El mercenario rodeo su cintura, se encorvo para poder hacerlo, dado a que la altura que le llevaba marcaba una gran diferencia, acuno sus palmas en la espalda baja y presiono con suma fuerza, lo estampo contra él.

—— _¡Ah!_...Así como lo único que tú sabes hacer es seguir ordenes——Ichiji estrello sus bocas, y Katakuri intensifico el beso, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su cavidad y acariciando cada pliegue del interior, lamiendo su paladar, creando un beso malsano que le robo el aire y lo hizo jadear sonoramente. ——Sabemos. Lo único que sabemos.

Porque él había sido educado para nunca desobedecer ninguna exigencia de Judge. Su niñez, su adultez, todo era de su padre, lo había sido desde el principio y así sería hasta su fin.

Ichiji se apartó, tratando de recuperar de forma discreta el oxígeno; sus costillas subían y bajaban rápidamente y su cabello era un completo desastre, los mechones rojos estaban por todos lados, sus suaves músculos se hondeaban con sensualidad en cada pequeña contracción de su cuerpo.

La imagen hizo que Katakuri se lamiera los labios y volviera a atacarlo, Ichiji abrió los ojos con desmesura, pero se relajó rápidamente, colocando los dedos cual garras sobre el musculoso y solido pecho.

Jamás admitiría que, si tuviera que explicar un gusto especifico hacia sus amantes masculinos, entonces la imagen de Katakuri sería la primera ——y única——, en venir a su cabeza. Fuerte, grande, su aura transmitía poder y dominio como si estuviera destinado a grandes cosas, a destinos estratosféricamente importantes. Solo a una persona así le delegaría el control, aunque nunca lo confesaría.

Araño con saña, admirando cada curvatura y flexión de su musculoso abdomen, cada musculo exuberante y delicioso.

Hace algunos meses habían comenzado con esto ——Los acostones clandestinos——, no estaban juntos de un modo romántico, era imposible que dos seres como ellos pensaran en la palabra con _A_.

¿Amor? No, si el día llegaba, y una oportunidad conveniente se les daba, cada uno trataría de arrojar al otro con los lobos…Aunque la realidad era que Ichiji no estaba seguro de hacer eso. Odiaba esa dicotomía que Charlotte Katakuri le producía. 

Según la ciencia ——que era lo único a lo que Ichiji era fiel creyente——, estar enamorado era un fenómeno integral que involucraba al cerebro y a los órganos productores de hormonas, lo que Katakuri le provocaba a Ichiji era lujuria pura, también odio, adrenalina, pasión, vergüenza, emoción y otra vez...Odio, mucho odio, hacia el mercenario, hacia sí mismo. Nunca se le había permitido estar tan vivo o sentir tanto.

Ichiji gimió, dándole una fuerte palmada en el pecho al sentirlo apretar sus glúteos sin previo aviso, cuando los toscos dedos se adueñaron de esa zona se sacudió y susurro como una perra, su sexo latió con precisión queriendo que Katakuri entrara y lo calmara.

——Demasiado sensible... ——La boca de Katakuri se deslizo atrevida hacia sus clavículas y hombros, haciendo succión de la piel mientras que sus manos se apoyaban en la espalda y lo pegaban contra él, estampándolo sobre el bulto de sus pantalones. ——No hay caso en que lo ocultes.

——Si dejas marcas yo mismo me encargare de diseccionar tu lengua——Ichiji entrecerró los ojos. ——Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

——No me importaría correr el riesgo——Katakuri arrojo al pelirrojo sobre el sofá y se colocó encima de él, paso la lengua sobre sus pezones duros e hinchados y jugueteo con su ombligo hasta morder fuertemente la cadera.

——¡Katakuri! ——Ichiji siseo pegando un respingo.

Una de sus rodillas estaba entre las piernas de Ichiji, presionando con fuerza su zona intima, haciéndole reaccionar a él, el hombre del cabello de ciruela abrió el botón de sus pantalones y los bajo, dejándolos resbalar hasta sus tobillos junto a su ropa interior, Ichiji se quitó los zapatos y termino de desnudarse por su propia cuenta.

Katakuri miro su cuerpo sin ningún atisbo de pudor, contemplándolo de hito a hito, algunas zonas habían comenzado a enrojecer y su miembro estaba completamente erecto y goteando de pre semen, delatando sus ansias, esperando por su tacto.

El pelirrojo volteo la cara y la cubrió con su brazo, haciendo una mueca con sus labios, era reticencia a tener que admitir algo que podría resultar vergonzoso.

——De entre todos tus defectos, al menos eres un buen amante y lo reconozco ——Ichiji susurro en voz baja, corriendo el rostro lo más que podía. ——Jamás voy a repetir eso.

——Es fácil tenerte en este estado... ——Katakuri paseo sus manos por los blancos muslos del ojiazul, acariciando desde sus tobillos hasta sus nalgas, Ichiji se mordió los labios y un pequeño tic en su ceja delato toda su vulnerabilidad.

——No, no lo es. —— Jamás se había mostrado tan transparente con nadie.

Katakuri leyó sus pensamientos. ——Quiero decir, _fácil para mí._

Katakuri le abrió las piernas con aspereza, separándolas de lado a lado y exhibiendo los confines de su interior sin ninguna pena.

——En el fondo, te encanta ser dominado...Sometido ante una fuerza que no sea la tuya...te excita de sobremanera, ¿no? —— cepillo su nariz entre los pectorales del pelirrojo y subió hasta su cuello, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron toda la extensión de piel que podían, contorneando su abdomen y su pene hasta introducirse en su entrada y hacerlo apretar los dientes, se movió brusca y duramente.

——Deseas con todas tus fuerzas que yo haga esto, pero prefieres morir antes que admitirlo.

——Te detesto tanto... ——Ichiji tomo el rostro de Katakuri entre sus manos y estampo sus labios contra los de él.

——Sabes que no es verdad... ——Katakuri mordió su labio inferior y aumento el ritmo de las embestidas de sus dedos, haciendo que el primogénito varón de los Vinsmoke diera pequeños saltos cada dos por tres, los ojos de Ichiji habían oscurecido algunos tonos, haciendo que aquel azul siempre sombrío se viera casi negro por el deseo y la excitación.

——Se siente bien, ¿he? ——Fue más profundo, ganándose un grito ronco de la boca de Ichiji.

Empujo sus dedos con habilidad, tijereteando y abriendo su recto lo más que podía, lo suficiente para prepararlo para recibir su hinchado falo; lo dilato sin contemplaciones, no sería suave, no sería un caballero, Ichiji daba bocanadas impacientes por recuperar el aire y la saliva escurría por las comisuras de su boca.

——Estas siendo demasiado altanero Katakuri, si vas a quedarte aquí, al menos haz que valga la pena y entretenme —— su voz se quebró en un largo gemido, mientras con dificultad levantaba una de sus piernas y con el pie desnudo palpaba la palpitante erección que el asesino escondía debajo de sus pantalones, aplastándola de arriba hacia abajo, escucho a Katakuri jadear, con el talón recorrió toda la base de su pene.

——Vamos...hazme sentirme bien, entonces yo también lo hare.

——Tranquilo, lo hare pronto—— Una media sonrisa se formó en las facciones de Katakuri.

El cabello de Ichiji se había desacomodado y podía mirarle ambos ojos, tenía un ceño gruñón, odiaba cuando lo miraba fijamente y Katakuri sabía la razón:

Él sentía que, al hacerlo, quedaba expuesto, e Ichiji a lo único que le temía era a ser visto como alguien débil, a exhibirse tanto ante otro ser que después fuera imposible volver a ser el mismo bloque de hielo de siempre.

Su padre lo había destinado a estar casi muerto, a no saber expresar sus emociones con la naturalidad con la que otra gente lo hacía, era tan confuso.

Era como uno de esos soldaditos de juguete que coaccionabas a tu gusto, solo que incluso quebrado seguía viéndose demasiado bien.

La pierna de Ichiji volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo, y Katakuri abrió la bragueta de sus propios pantalones, bajando también su ropa interior, bajo la tela solo un poco; solo para permitirse sacar su orgulloso pene, que se alzaba enorme y ancho con varias venas morenas en el monumental tronco.

Ichiji sostuvo su peso en sus codos y de un jalón lo atrajo a él, demandando con insistencia sus labios llenos de costuras, Katakuri gruño, entregándose al beso, pero lo volvió a inmovilizar contra el sofá y condujo la cabeza de su miembro en la estrecha hendidura del Vinsmoke.

Suspiro por la sensación de presión que lo envolvió, el calor que el interior de Ichiji desprendía era abrazador mientras sus confines se abrían para recibirlo y la expresión en su rostro se quebraba ante tal tamaño, era una de las cosas más sucias pero calientes que Katakuri había presenciado, Ichiji se desvanecía solo por él.

Vinsmoke Ichiji se abría ——y no precisamente solo de piernas——para él, y en ese rostro meticuloso y cuidadoso, de pronto surcaban un sinfín de gestos y expresiones.

——Deberías de cerrar la boca si no quieres que entren moscas——frunció las cejas, su voz escapo áspera y burlona, era un gruñido satisfecho.

Ichiji comprimió con fuerza los ojos, sintiéndolos ardiendo por aquel descomunal grosor, apretujo los labios y se abrazó la ancha espalda de Katakuri con desespero, enterrando las uñas y ocultando la cara en su pecho.

El mercenario se movió a un ritmo lento, pero constante, entrando y saliendo, podía sentir las uñas de Ichiji raspando toda la extensión de su espalda, el crujido de sus dientes apretados por el dolor y lo tenso de todo su cuerpo.

—— _Ah, cariño, poniendo esa cara solo haces que quiera acabarte por completo._

Lo vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando la mandíbula todo lo que podía.

Ichiji siempre era difícil de tratar, pero para Katakuri era como un libro abierto, conocía cada faceta suya; las había examinado sin que él otro se diera cuenta, desde la forma de su apatía cuando se sentía molesto, sus sonrisas altaneras que mostraban solo un hoyuelo y su inexplicable odio a los insectos.

——No Ichiji, levanta el rostro y mírame——Lo sostuvo por el mentón, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos mientras entraba con más fuerza en su cuerpo, con frenesí, cada oleada de su respiración solo lo incitaba a tomarlo jodidamente duro y hacerlo retumbar.

Los ojos azules estaban abiertos abismalmente, su ceja de remolino fruncida y sus labios aplastados hasta haberlos dejado totalmente rojos.

——Continua...No te detengas, compláceme. ——Ichiji separo más las piernas, y Katakuri acelero el ritmo, golpeando sus testículos contra las nalgas del niño rico.

——¡Oh! ¡Maldición! ——Ichiji se cubrió la boca con las palmas, su respiración era errática, pero en su voz se filtraba todo el éxtasis que sentía.

——No deberías de ocultar cuanto estas disfrutando mientras te hago mío. —Katakuri suspiro, penetrándolo. —Ojalá pudieras mirar el desastre tan grande en el que te has convertido.

——No sirve que lo intente ocultar cuando ya lo sabes... ——Ichiji enterró sus dientes en sus labios, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de las embestidas. ——¿Por qué siempre tiene que parecer que lo sabes todo? Me molesta.

Katakuri puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Ichiji, enterrando los dedos en su carne, haciendo que el pálido cuerpo se meciera más rápido, Ichiji levanto sus manos temblorosas hacia el rostro de Katakuri, acariciando sus cicatrices con los pulgares, rozando una por una de las suturas de tan varonil rostro, la textura era rasposa y dura.

—— _"No deberías de esconderlas, me gustan, te hacen ver enigmático...te destacan de entre todos los idiotas que circulan por aquí, son tu sello personal..."_

Si, él le había salvado la vida y si, él se había desvivido por la herida, así que también eran suyas.

Katakuri pareció confundido por una fracción de momento, mientras las yemas de su compañero le acariciaban las cicatrices de una manera tan íntima y personal. Al principio pensó que Ichiji tenía una especie de torcedura con sus marcas, pero Ichiji termino admitiendo libremente…Su orgullo hacia ellas, él era simplemente un amante extraño y muy complejo, un costoso vino que no estaba destinado a ser de cualquiera.

Salió totalmente de él, volteándolo de forma que su rostro estuviera enterrado en los sillones y su espalda y piernas abiertas dieran contra él.

——Y a mí me gustan tus suspiros... ——susurro, restregando su erecto miembro entre el trasero blanco, regocijándose secretamente cuando la punta de las orejas del Vinsmoke se habían puesto rojas por tan vergonzosa posición. Deleitándose de que un tipo como él, alguien que presumía de un temperamento impenetrable terminara en cuatro, era algo que divertía muchísimo a Katakuri y eso era nuevo, dado que él encontraba diversión en contadas cosas. ——También tu trasero, tu trasero es increíble.

——¡Hijo de pe...! ¡Maldita sea, Katakuri! ——Un grito de placer escapo de los labios de Ichiji cuando Katakuri volvió a empujar dentro, haciéndolo morder con fuerza uno de los cojines, y cerrar los ojos; era demasiado orgulloso para regalarle sus muestras de gozo.

Katakuri gruño, frotando con sus dedos los labios hinchados y húmedos del abogado, podía sentir su lengua arremolinándose alrededor de estos eróticamente, los cuales saco para sostenerlo por el cuello, sin hacer la suficiente presión para herirlo aunque sabía que Ichiji tenía una asombrosa resistencia al dolor y una fascinación casi enferma por el , y choco su pelvis contra sus nalgas; busco su nirvana, cuando la respiración de Ichiji salió completamente trastornada y los dedos de sus manos se retorcieron contra el brazo del sillón, supo que la había encontrado.

Ichiji se mordió los labios con mucha más fuerza, rehusándose a cometer algún sonido que delatara el orgasmo, pero el sexo con Katakuri era la tarea más complicada, porque lo hacían sucumbir ante las sensaciones.

Katakuri volvió a salir, aplastándose contra él con tanto vigor que lo hizo dar bocanadas de aire y murmullos nada controlados, lanzando un grito desesperado.

——¿Fui demasiado rudo? ——murmuro, su aliento bailo sobre su oreja, hizo otra intromisión brutal.

——So... ¡Soportable! —— una sonrisa quebrada se formó en sus facciones. ——Como un pinchazo en el dedo——gimió recibiendo una nueva penetración, Ichiji comprimió sus paredes alrededor del falo de su amante, apretando y aflojando en cada momento que le recibía, atrapándolo placenteramente.

Katakuri deslizo una mano por las comisuras del cuerpo bañado en sudor y atrapo su pene que revotaba en su estómago para masturbarlo, Ichiji hizo un ruido satisfecho y movió sus caderas más rápido, impactando hacia atrás para empalarse.

El pulgar de Katakuri aplasto la cabeza del miembro de Ichiji y lo bombeo al mismo ritmo que lo tomaba por atrás.

Ichiji grito y lo dejo conducirse más profundo.

——Esa es una buena forma de decir gracias——Katakuri gruño, sintiendo cerca la liberación de ambos.

Ichiji ahogo un sollozo y arqueo la espalda cuando su clímax lo inundo, Katakuri aprovecho la distracción sosteniéndolo por los bordes que se formaban entre el final de su vientre y el comienzo de sus muslos, colisionando a un ritmo frenético y haciéndolo aullar más alto, el sonido del vulgar chapoteo de sus cuerpos delataba aquel sucio encuentro.

Sintió el interior contraerse y apretar su pene, succionándolo y ordeñándolo, Katakuri jadeo, embistiendo a un ritmo desigual, deteniéndose solamente cuando su propio orgasmo se liberó marcando con su esencia a Ichiji.

El cuerpo del chico pálido cayó contra el sofá, respirando con desesperación, Katakuri saco su miembro semi-erecto de su interior, y el sonido que se produjo fue similar al de una succión, se sentó a su lado y recargo la espalda sobre los mullidos asientos, dejando colgar su cuello,

De reojo miro a Ichiji, con su boca abierta y la cara sonrojada, mientras de sus muslos escurría a montones su esperma.

Suavemente el pelirrojo cayó sobre sus piernas, descansando en él.

——A la próxima que entres de esa manera a mi casa, al menos espero un saludo antes de que hagas esto.

——Podría prepararte un whisky en las rocas también. —— Katakuri dijo sarcásticamente, cerrando los ojos lentamente, jugueteo con un mechón de cabello rojo y lo peino sin ser consiente de ello.

——No sería una mala idea... ——Ichiji puso la mano sobre su pecho, tratando de regular sus respiraciones, no iba a admitir que había sido estupendo. Que siempre era estupendo.

——O bien podría mudarme aquí—— Katakuri bromeo, aunque su rostro estaba serio, disfrutando la manera en que los ojos del pelirrojo se habían abierto; Ichiji le mostró los dientes, arrastrándose con la poca fuerza que tenía, sentándose arriba suyo, puso el dedo en su garganta y murmuro un pobre _No te atrevas,_ pero después de lo que habían hecho, no se veía nada amenazante.

——No hablaba en serio——Katakuri susurro, agotado para tan siquiera pensar en discutir. ——Una vida ordinaria es una utopía para gente como nosotros.

——Por tu propio bien espero que no, boca rasgada.

——Aun puedo cambiar de opinión, ceja estúpida. 


End file.
